


〔复联〕救世者

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Kudos: 1





	〔复联〕救世者

人类文明中的最后一栋高楼，正在毁灭者的炮火下分崩离析。

安妮就站在这最后一片由高大的建筑所投下的阴影里，抱着她珍爱的熊布偶，眨动着一双清澈的碧蓝色大眼睛，抬起脑袋看向正朝她幼小的身躯坠落而来的断瓦残垣。

安妮吓得赶紧闭上了眼睛。她从未见过如此恐怖的场景，现在她有些相信妈妈的话并非一种无由的恐吓了——那些丑陋的建筑里也许确实住着面目可憎的怪物。

两秒过去了，安妮站在阴影中，紧紧抱着她的小熊宝宝，一动也不敢动。然而预料之中的疼痛并没有如期降临，她感到有什么东西抱住了她。不是人，那东西坚硬冰凉的，硌得她柔软的小肚子有点儿难受。

安妮开始想念母亲温暖的怀抱了。她真不应该违逆大人们的话，一个人偷偷地跑出来玩，偷偷地跑进建筑的阴影里。

安妮睁开了眼睛。当她感到正有寒冷的风在不断吹打着她的脸颊时，安妮忍不住睁开了她的眼睛。

然后她发出一声惊呼，双手因为恐惧而下意识地松开了怀中的布偶。她正飞在天上，这简直难以想象，现在她正飞得比那栋高楼还要高得多——毕竟高楼已沦为一片废墟，就在几秒前她刚刚站立过的地方。

她在那个东西的桎梏下扭动着四肢，企图去抓她的小熊宝宝。现在的安妮可没有闲暇去欣赏凌空的美景，熊布偶是她除了妈妈之外最为宝贵的东西。

抱着她的那玩意儿带着安妮以一种奇妙的速度冲坠落的熊布偶俯冲而去。风吹得安妮无法睁开眼睛。她勉强看见有一支金红色的机械手臂探进了她的视野里，替她捞住了她的宝贝熊。

“抓紧它，孩子。”

一种单调且机械的声音自安妮的头顶响起，冰凉凉的，像安妮珍藏的一只电子表的报时声，如果这句话的语末没有暗含那种打趣调侃意味的话。

安妮很喜欢这个东西的声音。它听上去响亮又清澈，每个音节都出声得恰到好处，是只有在梦境里她才能偶尔听到的声音。不像她的妈妈和她周边的那些大人们那样，总喜欢压低他们的嗓音，好似在为恐怖故事营造阴森的气氛一般，将每个单词都说得沙哑且含糊不清才肯罢休。

安妮听话地搂紧了她的熊宝宝，这个声音带给她一种前所未有过的安全感，可以安慰她乖乖地听话。安妮让熊宝宝漆黑的眼珠从自己的指缝里漏出来，当她正准备和小熊一起享受鸟瞰陆地的绝佳视角时，她失望地发现那个东西抱着她，在一点一点地接近地面。

“嘿，铁罐头。”安妮着急地腾出一只手来，拍了拍搂在她腰间的那支机械手臂。“我想多飞一会儿！”她冲他大声喊道。现在的她简直开心极了。她一直想尝试像现在这样扯开嗓子说话。她的妈妈不允许她这么做，妈妈会慌张地捂住她的嘴，惶恐地四下张望着，就好像某个阴暗的角落里正蛰伏着一只沉睡的食人巨兽一般。

“你到底在干什么，铁罐！”

还未等那东西回答她，安妮听见她身下的废墟之上传来了一个男人的喊叫声。原来他们都可以肆无忌惮地对着别人吼来吼去，安妮兴奋地想。她顺着声音的来源朝地面望去，然后她看见了一位金色头发的高个男人。男人穿着一身黑色的无袖制服，和安妮的叔叔们身上那些一成不变的藏青色工作服完全不同。这是安妮长这么大以来第一次看见有人穿着工作服样式之外的衣服，这使她瞬间对废墟上的金发男人充满了好感。

“把那个孩子带到安全的地方去，然后加入战斗！”

金发男人扬起脸来对她俩吼道。这时安妮看见金发男人的脸上戴了一双紫颜色的墨镜。这可真滑稽，安妮想，但同时又酷毙了。

安妮朝墨镜挥了挥她的小熊宝宝，然后咯咯地笑了起来。

“噢，天哪！”墨镜探手从他的背后取下了一张弓，接着又取下了一支箭。这种危险的武器是绝对禁止人类触碰的，安妮记得来自母亲和长辈们的训诫。她想知道墨镜是从哪儿搞来的这些东西，如果可以的话，她想问墨镜可不可以也帮她搞来一副。

“别逼我把你从天上射下来，铁罐！”墨镜张弓搭箭对准了她和抱着她的金红色铁罐头。安妮慌张地问：“这是真的吗？他要把我们射下去？”

机械手臂安抚地揉了揉她的脑袋，这弄疼她了，安妮龇了龇牙。她听见铁罐头扬声冲墨镜说：“别吓唬孩子，小鸟。没有什么地方会比我的怀抱更安全。”

墨镜夸张地冲他俩做出了一个呕吐的表情。安妮笑得更大声了。她还没能搞清现在到底是什么情况。她在天上看见有成群成群的机器人架着激光枪向墨镜包围而去。墨镜松开了他手中的弓弦，安妮惊呼一声，那箭没朝她，她的小熊和她的铁罐头飞来。那支箭就像有魔法附身一般，笔直地射中了一只大型机器人的脑袋。

安妮正准备为墨镜鼓掌，但是铁罐头威胁她，如果她的小熊再从天上落下去，他就不帮安妮捡回来了。

“放我下去！”她生气地踢了铁罐头一脚。

“现在可不是时候。”铁罐头说。

他带着安妮在半空中竖起了身来。安妮害怕地紧紧搂住了铁罐头的脖子——熊布偶被夹在她和铁罐头之间，夹得牢牢的，绝不会轻易掉下去。安妮看见铁罐朝他们的脚底的方向抬起了机械手臂，有蓝色的光芒满满聚拢到机械手臂的掌心处，然后在安妮的欢呼声中，自掌心发射出去的激光一连击毁了三只机器人。

“你叫什么名字，小姑娘？”铁罐抱着安妮转了个身，安妮能听见炮火打在铁罐身上发出的刺耳撞击声，她觉得那肯定很疼。“我叫安妮，它叫比尔。”安妮哽咽着向铁罐头介绍了自己和她的熊宝贝。

“支援我！队长、浩克，该死的，随便什么人！”

铁罐带着安妮又飞高了些，飞到了一个机器人的激光枪打不到他们的高度。但同样的，铁罐的掌心炮也失去了原先的威力。安妮低头看见墨镜身边的包围圈正不断缩小，墨镜身后箭筒中的箭矢减少的速度更快。安妮发现墨镜总能以各种灵活的姿势躲开敌人的攻击，然后毫不客气地攻击回去。但寡不敌众，眼看一束激光就要打到他的身上了，安妮情不自禁地捂住了嘴。

不知从什么地方飞来了一个红蓝相间的东西，总之安妮没法看清那东西的运动轨迹，它实在飞得太快了。墨镜分毫不差地将那东西接住时，安妮才得以明白那其实是块圆形的盾牌。激光打到了红蓝色的盾牌上，摩擦出刺目的火光。

有一位穿着红蓝白色紧身制服和头盔的人从包围圈里钻了出来，钻到了墨镜的身边，看上去似乎是他们的伙伴。铁罐抱着安妮重新回到了战斗区域，这使安妮得以看清这位身材健壮的男人头盔两侧各画了一只白色的小翅膀。翅膀头从墨镜手中接过了圆形盾牌，盾牌在他的手里就像有了生命一般，在经过每次凶狠迅速的投掷后，都能乖巧听话地重新回到翅膀头的右臂上。

包围圈缩小的势头因为翅膀头的加入而停滞不前了。他与墨镜的配合相当默契，两人的打斗就像是一场精彩的杂技表演。安妮从来没有看见过如此无与伦比的节目。

“想试试看这个吗，安妮？”铁罐冲她摇了摇机械手臂。“哦，当然想！”安妮迫不及待地回答。她将熊布偶别在了自己的裤裆上，然后费力地用两只手握住了那只机械手臂。“可别打中自己人，女士。”铁罐头调笑她。

“咱们走着瞧吧！”

安妮控制着掌心炮的发射方向，她是个天生的神射手，机器人在她的扫射下被摧毁了大半。至少在安妮看来是大半，大半的机器人倒下后，很快就会有新的机器人从更远的地方填补上来。

就在安妮想冲铁罐头炫耀自己的战果时，天空划破了一道闪电。“打雷了？”她问铁罐。然后她感觉到铁罐在朝她微笑，虽然铁罐的脸上没有任何表情，但安妮就是能感觉到他的微笑。铁罐说：“不，是我们的好朋友来了。”

真的有人来了，而且那人和铁罐一样会飞。

“你为何抱着一个孩子，吾友？”一位穿着神话故事书中才会出现的那种服饰的大块头突然出现在了安妮面前。安妮一点儿也不怕他，哪怕他的声音洪亮十足，而且充满了不怒自威的魄力。安妮喜欢这位大块头手中的锤子，还有他身后随风鼓动的红色披风，以及大块头金灿灿的长发。那是安妮见过的最漂亮的金色头发。

“我们脚下是最后一片安全区，索尔。”铁罐严肃地回答道。“如果我们不能抵御住这波攻击的话，这个孩子的未来将无处容身。”

锤子皱了皱眉头，然后朝安妮露出了一个和善的微笑。安妮礼貌地回应了一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，这将锤子逗得仰面大笑起来。

“欢迎加入我们的战斗，尊敬的女士。”锤子俯身亲了亲安妮的手背，在半空中，然后挥动着他的锤子朝地面上的包围圈俯冲而去。因为他的加入，包围圈不仅不再缩小，而且正不断地被顽强作战的三人击退。

雷声在远方天际隆隆作响。更广阔的穹宇与地平线被倒映在安妮清澈的瞳孔里，她从未想过原来世界如此巨大，巨大到一双眼睛也容纳不下宇宙的万分之一壮阔。她朝远方的更远方眺望过去，大片大片平坦漆黑的贫瘠地面仿佛一块了无生息的墓地，而她脚下的这片废墟，就像一块小小小小的坟头。墨镜、翅膀头和锤子就站在这块坟头的顶端，朝每一个企图侵略的敌人挥舞拳头。安妮看到他们跌倒过，被激光打中过，黑色和红蓝白的制服有了裂口，但他们却一次一次再一次地从这块坟头之上站起身来，挺身迎战。

“我们在做什么？”安妮问。“他们又在做什么？”

有一声震耳欲聋的咆哮从某处传来，安妮打了个哆嗦。有一道绿色的巨大身影，它从外侧撞进了严密的包围圈里。安妮看见它在包围圈中横冲直撞，在包围圈里生生撕开了一道缺口。安妮听见它的咆哮声越来越响，比遥远天际的雷声还要响。

一位红发女士从绿块头的肩膀上跳了下来，跳到了墨镜的身侧与他并肩作战。“这下所有人终于到齐了。”铁罐头对安妮说。

安妮咬住下齿，焦灼地向他重复了一遍自己的问题。“他们到底在做什么？”

“我们在拯救世界。”铁罐头发射出更大更强的光束，击倒了数目更多的机器人。“这是我们的工作，安妮。”

有机器人拿激光枪打中了翅膀头的腿。安妮看见他单膝跪了下来，跪倒在这片废墟上。安妮在自己的嘴唇上咬出了两行牙印，她看见翅膀头踉跄着重新挺直了脊背，朝向他发射激光的机器人们更用力地掷出他的盾牌。

有眼泪在安妮的眼眶里打转，害她一时什么也看不清。她正窝在铁罐的怀抱里，这个怀抱没有刚开始时那般冰冷了。她抱进自己的小熊，她的耳畔只有永不停歇的雷声作响与那彻耳嘶鸣。有很多的机器人从废墟里倒下，又有更多的机器人从废墟之外汹涌而来。

“拯救世界是什么意思？”安妮看着这群奇装异服，还拿着危险武器的陌生人。最先的新鲜感渐渐被恐惧冲淡，她想这群人或许就是妈妈口中，窝藏在建筑物里的面目可憎的怪物。她感到了害怕，她在铁罐的怀抱里瑟瑟发抖。

铁罐说：“就像你刚刚做的那样，用我们的双手把坏蛋击倒。”

“我拯救了世界？”

“恩……拯救了蛮小的一部分。”

“那为什么世界需要拯救呢？”

“因为它不再是原来的样子了。”

“原来的世界是什么样子？”

“充满了自由的样子。我们捍卫自由。”

“自由是什么东西？”

“自由是一种感觉。是你不听妈妈的话，偏要跑到建筑物里来一探怪物真面目究竟的感觉；是你不想穿难看的工作服，想穿漂亮的粉色连衣裙的感觉；是你不想压低声音说话，想在开心的时候大声笑，难过的时候找你的宝贝熊抱头痛哭的感觉；是你现在飞在天空上，想去哪里就可以去哪里的感觉。”

安妮又踢了铁罐头一脚。“我不喜欢粉红色。”她气呼呼地说。

“如果我们拯救了世界，可以在那些漆黑的土地上种花种草种大树吗？”她问。

“其实我更喜欢在土地上盖房子。我的大厦刚刚被这群混蛋们给轰塌了。”

安妮正想安慰铁罐头一番，安慰他说她已经没有刚才那么害怕了。她想要自由的感觉，她蛮想和这群奇装异服的人一起拯救世界的，她和她的比尔都想。

有激光打中了铁罐，就在安妮正想安慰安慰他的时候，这副钢铁之躯被击中，从半空中抱着安妮和比尔陨落而下。他们砸中了地面，但安妮毫发无伤，铁罐把她保护得非常妥帖，甚至连比尔都没沾上多余的尘埃。

“为什么只有你们在拯救世界？”安妮扶起倒在地上的铁罐，看着那双荧光闪烁的眼睛，好奇地问。“为什么我的爸爸、叔叔和那些大人们只会听话地按照这些机器人的指令做永远做不完的工作？为什么他们从来不敢给这些讨厌的家伙一拳头？”

铁罐的面甲打开了，安妮看见面甲后面露出了一张男人的脸，留着造型古怪的小胡子，左眼上还有一块青色的伤疤。

“因为我们是这个世界上最酷的六个人。”小胡子将安妮和比尔护进怀里，有一束激光正巧在他们的身旁炸开。但安妮缩在小胡子的怀里，她突然就一点儿也不害怕了。小胡子指着不远处他的伙伴们说：“你知道吗，安妮，那个拿着盾牌的人，他以前是个连汤勺都折不弯的矮豆苗。后来他被注射了一些奇奇怪怪的东西，突然长高了，变强壮了，一个人就将一群坏蛋揍回了他们的老家。他还在冰里冻了七十年，你能想象吗，平时我总是取笑他是老冰棍。还有那个拿着弓箭的家伙，你知道他以前是干什么的吗？他以前为马戏团工作。哦，你不知道马戏团是什么。还有喜欢甩锤子的那个，他叫索尔，人们叫他雷神。如果你读过北欧神话的话，你就能在书里读到他的那些英勇事迹，读到他是另一颗星球来到地球上拯救世界的友客。绿块头，我们这里战斗力最强悍的一个。你绝对想不到他本来是个瘦弱的科学家。还有黑寡妇，哦，这家伙的事迹可就神秘了，连我都不太清楚，但我敢打赌，她是我们中间履历最丰富的一位。至于我，我是这个世纪最聪明的人，我经历过最复杂的心脏手术，靠一块能量源苟活，但这不妨碍我造出无与伦比的盔甲，就是带着我俩飞上天的那套盔甲。”

安妮目不转睛地听着小胡子滔滔不绝地叙述着他们的故事，比她听过的所有睡前故事加在一起还要精彩无比。

“你们是这个世界上最酷的一群人！”安妮最后总结道。

小胡子点头附和。“所以在别人眼里我们只是六个疯子。不是所有人都能体会到我们的酷。但只要我们在一起，这个世界上最酷的六个人可以战胜一切。”

小胡子让安妮躲在一块混凝土的后面，他从无法再次启动的盔甲里钻了出来，只戴着他的机械手臂，丢下安妮和比尔，冲进了战圈里。

这六个人围成了一个圈，阻止着包围圈的进一步缩近。

安妮抱着比尔躲在混凝土的后面，她躲在这个圆圈的中心。

“我们绝不能倒下。”她听见小胡子说。

墨镜得意地附和道：“当然，我们是世界的希望。”

翅膀头反驳他，反驳的同时温柔地回过头来看了安妮一眼。

“不，那个孩子才是世界的希望。”

这六个疯子围成了一个圈，手持着各自的武器，捍卫着属于他们的每一寸领土。

安妮抱着比尔躲在混凝土的后面，是这个世界最坚硬不屈的一块混凝土。她正躲在整个世界的中心。

她看到墨镜的箭矢用完了，最后一根黑箭也呼啸着掷向了滔天的炮火之中。机器人抓住这间隙，瞬间朝失去了武器的他汹涌拥来。墨镜哈哈大笑起来，那笑声比安妮听过的所有音乐都要悦耳，就这么悦耳地回荡在废墟的上空。墨镜扯断了他的弓弦，他朝每一个企图击垮他的机器人奋力挥下他的弓。安妮看见墨镜手里的弓也被激光打成了两半。墨镜的笑声比刚刚更加动听。他干脆丢掉了弓箭，他挥舞起拳头，一拳就能放倒一个敌人。安妮看见有鲜红的血液从墨镜的指缝关节里往外潺潺地流，流到废墟上，刺目又迷人。

她看到翅膀头的盾牌破裂了，在敌人凶狠的进攻下破碎成了无法修复的碎片。翅膀头跟着墨镜笑了起来。他的头盔被敌人扯了下去，那头金色的短发迎着初晨的朦胧阳光璀璨耀眼。安妮看见翅膀头迎着敌人的炮火向前迈出了坚实的一步。有激光击中了他的腹部，但他甚至连腰身都不曾弯曲。鲜血顺着破碎的红蓝制服往下流，流到翅膀头的脚下，然后被印刻成废墟上一个个触目惊心的猩红足印。一步接着一步，踏实而稳健地朝着未知的明天迈进。

她看向这六个围绕在她身周的疯子。她看到他们失去了武器，看到他们赤手空拳地迎着鲜血和刀尖作战。他们一起笑，一起回望彼此的眼睛，从对方眼底闪动的光芒中汲取继续战斗的所有气力。

雷声渐响渐远，咆哮声也逐渐被纷杂的炮火淹没。安妮看到这六个人围绕在自己的身周，自始至终未曾退却过一步。

安妮跟着他们站起了身子。

一束激光朝小胡子射了过去。小胡子已经失去了他的盔甲，他无法应付那束激光，他的队友们也无法帮他解决这个麻烦。但他们不是一个人在战斗。安妮跟着他们站起了身子，她感受到体内的血液正在纵横的血管中澎湃汹涌，滚烫灼烧。她高高地把比尔举了起来，这是她的武器，她将她的宝贝熊扔向了那束即将打中小胡子的激光。

她看着比尔在激光中碎成粉末尘埃。她大声笑了起来，她也在拯救这个世界，用她最宝贵的东西拯救她最喜爱的世界，捍卫她最渴望的自由。

她正和这六个疯子一起，站在这片最为盛大的废墟之上，偏执成狂地救世。

希望就生长在她的身上，生长在她的眼睛里，生长在她为这个世界构想而出的彩色未来的每个角落里。就在她的笑声中，这不朽的战斗将永远不会停息，不朽的英雄将永远不会死去，正如同希望永远不会消逝。

“嘿，疯子们，你们叫什么名字？”安妮问。

翅膀头手脚并用地爬到了这片坟墓的顶端。安妮睁大眼睛，看见翅膀头俯身从废墟里捡起了什么——一个大写的A字字母。安妮看清这大写字母的标志是猩红色的，就像从墨镜的拳头上流出来的颜色，就像翅膀头印在废墟上的那些足印的颜色，就像铁罐的盔甲的颜色。安妮看见翅膀头将那个字母高高举起，就像举起他的盾牌般高高地举过头顶，举到了此时此刻这个世界上的人类所能达到的最高高度。

他开口回答了安妮的问题。他的嗓音浑厚威严，他的声音清澈嘹亮，比绿块头的咆哮声和那轰鸣的雷响还要震耳欲聋。

他的回答声振寰宇。

“The Avengers！”

-END-


End file.
